El Salvador (2050)
The Great Republic of El Salvador in Central America ( ; , La Gran Republica de El Salvador en la America Central) or El Salvador is a country in Central America, and is a current superpower, along with the United States, Brazil and the European Union. The country has 3 official languages, English French and Spanish. The country's capital city and largest city is San Salvador; Santa Ana, San Miguel, La Union, Metapan, New Belmopan, New Salvador, San Pedro Sula and Canal City (formally Panama City) are also important cultural and commercial centers in the country and in the world. El Salvador is made up of 8 provinces; Original land of the Great El Salvador or La Tierra Original del Gran El Salvador (New El Salvador or Nuevo El Salvador for short), Salvaduras, Nicacristo, Costa Tica, Salvador del Panama, New Belize of El Salvador (Belize for short), Salvadoran Samoa or Samoa Salvadoreño and New Uruguay or Nuevo Uruguay (Uruguay for short). El Salvador borders the Pacific Ocean to the west and the Carribean to the east, Guatemala lies to the north and drug infested Colombia to the south. The province of Uruguay is located in South America and it the only province not connected to the contiguous El Salvador. As of 2045, El Salvador has a population of approximately 44,744,113 people, composed predominantly White/Caucasian (91%) due to American, Argentine, Australian, Canadian, European and then Uruguayan immigration (now nationals). The colón was the official currency of El Salvador from 1892 to 2001, when it adopted the U.S. Dollar. After that El Salvador readopted its old currency in 2020, the Salvadoran Colon, but it was now the second largest reserve currency as well as the second most traded currency in the world after the Euro. In 2045 El Salvador ranked in the top 5 countries in the world in terms of the Human Development Index and in the number 1 in Latin America because of its strong currency, large middle class and rapid industrialization. The center of commerce is located in the Provence of New El Salvador, which is home to the San Salvador World Trade Center and the Salvadoran Stock Exchange. History The rise and war with Mexico/Guatemala El Salvador was explored and settled by the Spanish in the 16th century, the country broke with Spain in 1821 and joined a union consisting of Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras and Nicaragua – named the Federal Republic of Central America. When the latter dissolved in 1841, El Salvador then joined the Greater Republic of Central America in 1896 with Honduras and Nicaragua; which later dissolved in 1898. In 2019, due to El Salvador's large economy (2nd largest in the America's at the time) Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras, Mexico, Nicaragua, and Panama begged to join El Salvador; however, the country denied Guatemala and Mexico's admittance due to large poor, undeveloped and corrupt governance. In 2020, The Great Republic of El Salvador in Central America (El Salvador for short) formed and consisted of 6 provinces (New El Salvador or Nueva El Salvador, Salvaduras (formally Honduras), Nicacristo (formally Nicaragua), Costa Tica (formally Costa Rica) and Salvador del Panama (formally Panama). In 2031 due to large illegal Mexican and Guatemalan immigration (criminals and drug dealers were entering the country), El Salvador bombed the capital and any large (for their standards) cities... after that El Salvador and the United States took control of both nations but will not grant them citizenship nor are they allowed to enter either country. A huge border fence has been build on the border with Indian Guatemala and the national army has been deployed there for security. Gain of over seas territories Samoa In March of 2034, Samoa was being invaded by the communist army of Venezuela; in April of 2034, Venezuela had killed 1,472 Samoans and El Salvador warned Venezuela to leave the island nation at once. Venezuela refused and on May 15, 2034 Salvadoran troops (with the backing of the United Nations) were deployed to fight of the Venezuelan army, the USA joined the fight in June, with the rest of NATO and Australia jumping in on July. By August 2034, El Salvador had the most troops on the ground followed by the US. On September 15, the day El Salvador was celebrating its independence, Venezuela removed its troops from the island nation. The US, NATO, and Australia removed their troops with by October 1st and let El Salvador deal with the nation. The United Nations held a conference on November 5th and voted to give El Salvador control of the island if Samoans approved. On November 19th Samoans voted to become part of the republic but if they were admitted as a province rather than a territory. On December 3rd, 2034 Salvadoran Samoa became the 7th province in the Great Republic of El Salvador in Central America and first and at the time the only province not connected to the not contiguous El Salvador. By 2037 Salvadoran Samoa had been fully developed and became a famous tourist destination. Guiana and Baleares Purchases In 2036, the El Salvador bought French Guiana from France which became known as the Guiana Purchase, with this El Salvador officially added french as one of its official languages. While in January 1937, El Salvador also bought the Balearic Islands from Spain because of people consent. French Guiana and the Balearic Islands were admitted into the union on November 2037 as Guyane de El Salvador en Amérique Latine and as Islas Baleares; both were admitted as two territories rather than provinces. New Uruguay and the South American uprising In 2041, Brazil and El Salvador (called the Latin Allies) invaded Argentina and Venezuela after they had invaded Uruguay, bombed the capital city of Montevideo, and killed thousands of Uruguayans. In 2043, the United Nations granted Brazil the right to annex Venezuela, and granted El Salvador the right to annex Argentina; however El Salvador established Argentina as it's own state, and remodeled it's new democratic constitution, however El Salvador won't did not hand over full control of la Argentina until 2048. Brazil fully annexed Venezuela and made it into its first spanish state in 2044. Uruguay petitioned to enter the Salvadoran union in 2044, it was annexed by El Salvador that same year but as a territory; Uruguay become a province in 2048 by Uruguayan vote, becoming the second province not connected to the not contiguous El Salvador. The 2041 invasion of Argentina and Venezuela led to protests and uprisings throughout South America, including Chile, Peru, Paraguay, Ecuador, Colombia and Bolivia. The United States, the European Union then help El Salvador and Brazil take down regimes, but only Bolivia and Peru were over thrown, while the rest held democratic elections in 2048, 2049 and 2050.